elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uvoo Llaren
Uvoo Llaren is a Dunmer Monk who resides at the Ghostgate Temple. She gives quests after joining the Tribunal Temple and having attained the rank of Curate. She is a Trainer in Hand-to-hand, Acrobatics, and Sneak. Spells She has fire resistance and knows the Balyna's Soothing Balm spell, which restores health from 3–12 points on self, and Ogrul's Quick Again that restores speed for 10 points on Self. Items *Expensive Robe *Common Shoes Quests Once the Nerevarine has reached the rank of Curate in Tribunal Temple, she will offer the following: *Cure the Outcast Outlander: Cure an Ashlanders *Food and Drink for the Hermit: Deliver food to Sendus Sathis on Shuran Island *Hair Shirt of St. Aralor recover this artifact from Kogoruhn *Cleaver of St. Felms: Recover this holy artifact from Tureynulal *Crosier of St. Llothis the Pious: Recover this artifact from Red Mountain Dialogue ;Cure the Outcast Outlander "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "The outcast Ashlander '''Assantus Hansar' has fallen ill."'' ::Assantus Hansar "The Temple does not proselytize, but we do good works. Assantus Hansar is an ill Ashlander in the outcast Ashlander camp of Ahinanapal which is just south of Ghostgate. Find and cure him. You may need a way to calm him, for outcast Ashlanders are often aggressive towards strangers." After curing Assantus: "Were you able to cure '''Assantus Hansar'?"'' :Assantus Hansar "So Assantus Hansar has been cured? Good work, . Take these potions in case you were infected as well." ;Food and Drink for the Hermit "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "I need someone to bring the hermit Sendas Sathis '''food and drink'."'' ::food and drink "Take this food and drink to Sendas Sathis. He's a hermit who lives on Shuran Island between Sheogorad and Vvardenfell. Take a boat to Dagon Fel and then go towards Rotheran. Shuran Island is just west of Rotheran. I will mark this stronghold on your map." :::food and drink "I gave you the food and drink. Four kwama eggs and four bottles of Mazte. Take them to Sendas Sathis." After delivering the food and drink: "Did you find the hermit Sendas Sathis and deliver his '''food and drink'?"'' :food and drink "You delivered the food and drink? Good." ::food and drink "Sendas Sathis should have enough supplies at the moment." ;Hair Shirt of St. Aralor "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "Many sacred relics of the Temple have been lost to the Sixth House. I want you to recover a relic that I believe is in '''Lost Kogoruhn'."'' ::Lost Kogoruhn "I do not know where Lost Kogoruhn is. One of our valiant Ordinators, Feril Salmyn, wore the Hair Shirt of St. Aralor. He was searching for Lost Kogoruhn, but is now lost himself. He is presumed dead, but if you can find him alive or recover the Hair Shirt of St. Aralor, the Temple would be grateful." After finding the shirt: "Have you found the Hair Shirt in '''Lost Kogoruhn'?"'' :Lost Kogoruhn "Yes, that is the Hair Shirt of St. Aralor. Will you hand it over to the Temple?" ::Yes, here it is. "Good. I suppose this means that Feril Samyn is dead? It is unfortunate, but at least the relic has been returned." ::No. "That is a priceless relic. It should be in the Temple's care." ;Cleaver of St. Felms "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "Another sacred relic which has been lost to the Temple is the '''Cleaver of St. Felms'."'' ::Cleaver of St. Felms "Mendel Eves carried the Cleaver of St. Felms the Bold. He was a brave and honorable Buoyant Armiger, but he fell fighting on the northeast slopes of Red Mountain in an Ash Vampire lair known as Tureynulal. Recover the Cleaver from the hands of our enemies and return it to the Temple." After retrieving the Cleaver: "Did you find the '''Cleaver of St. Felms' the Bold?"'' :Cleaver of St. Felms "Is that truly the '''Cleaver of St. Felms' the Bold? Will you return it to the care of the Temple?"'' ::Give her the Cleaver. "Good. I assure you I will be most careful with it." :::Cleaver of St. Felms "You have already returned the Cleaver of St. Felms." ::Keep the Cleaver. "I am disappointed by your loyalty. And by your lack of faith." ;Crosier of St. Llothis the Pious "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "You have found all the Temple relics I know of save one: Bring me the '''Crosier of St. Llothis'."'' ::Crosier of St. Llothis "The former captain of the Buoyant Armigers, Voruse Bethrimo, fought against the terrible creatures of Dagoth Ur, but was slain while protecting those under his command as they retreated. He carried the '''Crosier of St. Llothis', a holy artifact which is now in the hands of our enemies. You may wait until you are stronger to take this last quest, but I ask you to go to the depths of Red Mountain and retrieve the sacred Crosier of St. Llothis."'' :::Crosier of St. Llothis "Have you retrieved the Crosier of St. Llothis?" ::::Yes, here it is. "I am sorry, but I do not believe you. Bring me the Crosier." ::::No, not yet. "I am disappointed, but if you do no believe that you can retrieve it, I will not force you to try." After recovering the Crosier: "Have you found the '''Crosier of St. Llothis'?"'' :Crosier of St. Llothis "Have you retrieved the Crosier of St. Llothis?" ::Yes, here it is. "Yes, this is the '''Crosier of St. Llothis'. I can feel his undefeated spirit within. You have brought great honor to the Temple, ."'' :::Crosier of St. Llothis "You have miraculously returned the Crosier of St. Llothis." :::duties "I have no more duties for you. Speak with Endryn Llethan in Vivec or Tharer Rotheloth in Molag Mar." Appearances * ru:Уву Лларен Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Ghostgate Characters Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers